


Painful without you

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Mating Seasons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Keith (Voltron), Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, False knots, Keith is 18, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Psuedo-Alpha Keith, Scenting, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Voice Kink, bad heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro is newly broken up and about to have his last heat before going on the Kerberos mission. And his heat is going to bebad. Luckily, he has a beta friend willing to guard his nest. And, when things get worse, Keith is more than happy to lend a hand or two.-------Shiro could feel his temperature begin to climb at the thought. He stepped quickly into the room before his heat took him over in full.“Uh, Shiro?”Shiro stopped, the door half shut, looking down at Keith’s bright blush.“Here.” Keith pulled something white and soft from his bag and pushed it through the crack in the door. “Friendly scents are supposed to help right? With the nest?”Shiro took the fabric and saw that it was a garrison undershirt, unwashed and smelling distinctly like Keith.Shiro smiled at the gesture, his heart felt like it was swelling in his chest from the innocent kindness of Keith’s blush.“Thanks Keith. It’ll help.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Mating Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158872
Comments: 50
Kudos: 148





	1. Alone

Takashi Shirogane was preparing for what would likely be the worst heat of his life. He was not looking forward to it. 

Even the prep was taxing. There were forms to fill out, medical clearance to get, he had to register for a full week’s stay in the Garrison’s on-campus heat rooms, and he had to stock food. Lots and lots of comfort food. Which meant busy stores and embarrassing purchases.

It was all bad. But perhaps the worst part was the final resignation of his pride. 

Because this would be his last heat before going on suppressants for a full year, out on the Kerberos mission. And this was his first heat since he and Adam had officially parted ways. He and Adam might not have been bonded, but they had been together for years, and Shiro had relied on the firm yet gentle alpha’s presence to get him through every heat since their third date. 

Doing this alone will be physical and emotional hell. 

Shiro had heard all the horror stories: recently dumped omegas wandering the streets, mid-heat, begging for their old partners. The only way to be sure to get through it easily would be to find another alpha to help him. But the Garrison would neither spring for, nor approve a requisition for, a paid heat-mate to come onto government property. And Shiro knew exactly two other alphas: Commander Iverson (no way in hell) and Matt Holt (maybe temping, but also a firm no). 

There was no way Shiro was going into space on a year-long mission with an alpha who just fucked him into post-breakup-pre-mission submission. Not happening.

No, Shiro would bear through this on his own. The wound to his pride came from another corner. From the only friend he trusted enough to help.

Shiro sighed deeply before knocking on the cadet’s door. It opened instantly, like Keith knew he was standing there already.

Unlike normal, Keith didn’t usher Shiro inside. Instead he stepped out, already dressed in his uniform and shouldering his own bag. 

“Did you see me come in?” Shiro asked. Keith was quick, but not usually that quick.

Keith blushed and looked away. The simple act played havoc on Shiro’s pre-heat hormones. It made Keith look cute, maybe even delectable, but at the same time it showed submission and heat-Shiro wanted nothing to do with submission. He wanted to submit. Over and over again.

And No! Shiro had to stop that. This wasn’t the time or place. 

Keith only just turned 18, he’s still too young to look at that way. It’s just the heat talking, nothing more.

“I, uh… I smelled you from down the hall.” Keith said, eyes still firmly locked on the floor. He was already moving down the hall, leading Shiro to the stairwell and out into the fresh Arizona air. 

“Right,” Shiro said, blushing himself as he followed. Of course Keith smelled him. The last trip to stock his heat room had taken longer than he had expected, and he was much closer to his heat than he had meant to be. It made sense his smell was growing stronger.

Shiro caught up to Keith quickly, his long legs easily pacing Keith’s. 

“I thought betas couldn’t smell hormones?”

Keith shrugged. “I can. Not as well as an alpha or an omega, but I can still tell.” Judging by the size of his steps, Keith was clearly trying to rush them. “I think someone without a nose would be able to smell you right now. Come on.”

He didn’t touch Shiro to urge him forward, but his fingers twitched like he wanted to. His eyes scanned their surroundings, scouting ahead like he was on high alert.

Shiro smiled at the gesture. It was almost alpha in nature. But then, betas had all the same instincts as alphas and omegas, just in lower quantities, and without the ritual rush of hormones coming in to wreck their lives on a regular basis.

Shiro sighed. Betas really did have it all.

Shiro lead the way once they reached the heat rooms. He brought Keith up, and up, and up five flights of stairs, and down the long hallway to the corner room where Shiro would be staying for the next week. 

Everything in the building smelled clinically clean, and Shiro turned up his nose at the smell. He was pretty sure he was the only person here: even in this day and age there weren’t that many omegas lining up to join the garrison. 

Once it was clear which room Shiro would be staying in, Keith dropped his bag to the floor with a thunk and crouched down beside it while Shiro slowly unlocked the five different deadbolts on the door. 

Shiro paused before opening the door and locking himself inside.

“Thank you for doing this, Keith. You didn’t have to, but it’s good to know you’ll be out here… you know, to keep me from doing anything stupid.”

Keith paused his rifling through his bag to look up.

“You’re not gonna do anything stupid. But if you try, I’ll stop you. Be right out here the whole time.” He paused, “Unless I have to pee. Then I’ll be in that room right there,” he pointed across the hall at the broken door of the neighbouring room. Rumour had it, a rut-wild alpha had torn the door in half trying to get to her ex-mate during heat. 

Shiro gulped at the thought. At least Adam’s rut wasn’t for another four months. Though, what Shiro wouldn’t give to have him here now, a hot, forceful presence against him, an intoxicating scent, and a knot made out of Shiro’s wildest fantasies.

Shiro could feel his temperature begin to climb at the thought. He stepped quickly into the room before his heat took him over in full.

“Uh, Shiro?”

Shiro stopped, the door half shut, looking down at Keith’s bright blush.

“Here.” Keith pulled something white and soft from his bag and pushed it through the crack in the door. “Friendly scents are supposed to help right? With the nest?”

Shiro took the fabric and saw that it was a garrison undershirt, unwashed and smelling distinctly like Keith.

Shiro smiled at the gesture, his heart felt like it was swelling in his chest from the innocent kindness of Keith’s blush. 

“Thanks Keith. It’ll help.” 

He shut the door, locked each of the deadbolts, and slid the three extra chains into place. He hesitated for a moment, and then slid the ring of keys under the door to Keith.

“Don’t let anyone in.”

He watched the shadows under the door move as Keith slowly reached out and snatched up the keys, then Shiro stepped back into the dimly lit room and moved to the bed. It was high with pillows and blankets Shiro brought from his room: all things that had been washed repeatedly until all traces of Adam were gone. Shiro shed his garrison uniform down to his boxers and undershirt and crawled into the nest. 

With a fond look, he placed Keith’s shirt on the pillow near his side and laid down beside it. 

Within an hour, Shiro’s heat had taken him.

In the past, his heats had started slow. He grew tingly, then uncomfortable, then irrepressibly horny. But that was when he had a ready and willing alpha next to him, waiting to breed him out of existence. Now, Shiro was cold and feeling more alone than he had in years. And his heat hit him hard and strong.

One minute he began to feel tension spread along his lower back, the next his heart was pounding, his whole body was tense, and everything hurt. The pain was blinding at first, and Shiro found himself pressing his backside higher and higher, searching for the familiar press of a hard and ready alpha that was never coming. He shook with want. Desire gripped him so tightly, he couldn’t even think to relieve it himself.

He whimpered into his pillows, momentarily confused as to why Adam wasn’t there. Why there was no one taking care of him. 

He was rocking himself into the pillows, fully erect and half-gone just from the movement of his insatiable hips against the mattress, when he remembered why he was alone.

Adam was gone. He wasn’t coming. Not ever. 

In fact, there were a total of seven locks between him and Adam. Not to mention 18 years of spit and gristle sitting out there to deter Adam if he even tried. But the most damning fact was that Adam didn’t even know Shiro was here.

Shiro’s heat had been late, Adam would have expected him to have it a month ago, if Adam had even bothered keeping track. 

The heat was late, and it was bad. And Shiro was alone.

A long howl ripped suddenly through Shiro’s throat. It was a call to his mate. A call unanswered. He called it again and again until his throat was hoarse. His hips were numb too, and his skin felt glued to his boxers where he had unwittingly grinded himself to orgasm against the mattress multiple times.

He rolled to the side, alert enough now that he could look around. The room was properly dark now, sometime late at night he would guess, though it was hard to tell through the barely-there windows of the heat-house. 

It had already been hours, but Shiro only felt sore, and desolate, and empty. He had no satisfaction from any of the orgasms he rubbed out in his haze. 

Shiro reached a hand behind him and begin to finger the sopping wetness of his asshole. That would help him more than anything. Fill himself, trick his body into thinking it was satisfied.

He stretched himself out in his nest, trying to remember where he had put his toys. They must be within reach, but where? He should get them before he gets swept up and turns inconsolable again.

He turned his head to search but stopped when he picked up a new scent in his bed.

Shifting onto his knees, he reached up with his other hand and pulled the scent close.

Keith.

Right, Keith had given him a shirt. To comfort him. Show him he’s not alone. Because he’s not. Keith’s just outside. Just within reach. Guarding Shiro’s door like he’s a baby alpha.

He lifted the shirt closer and sniffed at it. And oddly, it worked. It helped.

It helped more than Shiro could have expected because suddenly the tension in his back eased, and the feel of his fingers inside him turned good. Really good.

Shiro’s next whimper was more like a moan than a cry for help. He took another sniff, and felt his hips rock with his hand. 

He was covered in his own slick, he could feel it dripping down his legs, but that didn’t stop him. He added another finger, and then another. With another sniff he began to feel his pleasure mounting. 

Shiro dropped his head to the mattress, nuzzling into the shirt as his fingers began to pound himself in earnest. 

The smell wasn’t alpha, but it was close. Keith’s scent had a metallic edge to it, like that blade he always kept hidden in the back of his pants. It was good. And as long as Shiro concentrated on that smell, he didn’t think of Adam. 

Shiro’s orgasm crashed around him a few minutes later, and once he’d caught his breath he felt the immediate need of his heat clear away.

He stretched himself out, feeling the delicious soreness in his arms and legs after finally being (partially) satisfied. He knew it wouldn’t last long, using only his fingers would give him maybe a half an hour of sanity, but he would take what he could get while he could get it.

He turned on a bedside lamp, then slithered out of his nest to the small kitchenette. He drank his weight in water before ripping his teeth into a cold slice of pizza.

Shiro eyed his makeshift nest. He’d prefer to do this at home, but he was living on Garrison grounds again, and he couldn’t very well go into heat in the dorms. Though he didn’t know many alphas personally, he knew well enough that there were several on his floor alone. But, a superior officer, delirious in heat, begging junior officers for their knot, while filling the whole dormitories with omega heat scent? There would be a riot.

It was bad enough he had a cadet outside his door. 

But that was different.

Although, speaking of that cadet… Shiro felt an odd, and frankly dangerous, satisfaction at the thought of Keith sitting outside his door now.

Keith’s scent had not acted in the way it was meant to. Friend-scents and family-scents were supposed to calm a horny omega: mates were supposed to spur them onwards. 

But Keith’s scent…

Shiro felt the bottom of his stomach drop, and sizzle with unkindled desire at the memory of Keith’s smell in his heat-addled mind. 

Damn it. Did he want the kid? 

18, and still lanky like he wasn’t done growing into himself: Keith was a wildfire waiting to happen. He was smart, capable, funny, and would one day be a better pilot that Shiro. Hell, if Shiro were being honest, that day had already passed. It was only Keith’s age and inexperience that kept him from being a full fighter pilot already. 

But the issue at hand was not Keith’s future. It was Keith himself. His body, and his smell. 

Shiro shook his head. 

It didn’t matter if the shirt hadn’t worked the way it was intended. It had worked. And Keith need never know _how_ it worked, because it wasn’t like Keith was ever going to ask how it went or what Shiro did during his heat.

Besides, it was fine, Shiro just wasn’t going to do it again. 

Shiro shook himself fully and shoved the last bite of pizza down his throat. He still had a bit of time, so he went in to the small bathroom and took and hot, but cramped, shower in the tiny stall. If the garrison ever heard of heat-mates showering together, it obviously hadn’t crossed their minds when planning these rooms. 

Showered, and in a fresh pair of boxers, Shiro felt like a new man. He still had some time to think before his next wave of heat. But he didn’t want to think about anything complicated, so instead he stepped over to the door and sat on the floor.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” The cadet’s voice sounded guarded, like he was expecting Shiro to ask him to go fetch Adam.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I just wanted to know what time it is.”

“Oh.” Keith shuffled on the other side of the door. “Just passed midnight.”

Shiro whistled. “Wow. I was out of it for a while then.”

“Yeah.” Keith paused, “Are you ok?”

Shiro grimaced. Of course, Keith had heard his whining calls for a mate. Shiro sighed and leaned his head against the doorframe. “I’m ok. This isn’t going to be fun, though. It will probably be worse before it gets better. Will you be ok?” 

He could smell Keith faintly through the door, the scent faint but familiar. It was nice. Shiro turned his head and breathed deeply.

“I’ll be ok, so long as you are, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled, “Thanks, Keith.” He saw movement along the edge of the doorframe. “What are you doing?”

He could hear the sound of Keith’s shrug against the door. “Just readin’. Can’t fall behind just because someone gave me a ‘get out of class free’ card for a week.”

Keith’s laugh was short, but it made Shiro feel bright and warm. Like he was lighting up at the sound.

“What are you reading about?” Shiro sat back with his head against the wall, nose still tilted toward what little of Keith’s scent drifted under the door.

Keith’s voice was soft enough Shiro almost couldn’t hear his response. “Pluto’s moon, Kerberos.”

“Ahh…” Shiro’s voice was soft in return. He shut his eyes, reveling in the gentle mood that had suddenly fallen on them. They hadn’t talked about Kerberos much, it’s been too complicated, what with the break up and everything else. Still, Shiro knew Keith was happy for him. Even if it did mean he was leaving Keith behind. “Tell me about it.”

Keith snorted, “Really? Like you don’t know it all already?” Shiro’s hand felt hot upon his thigh, but he didn’t think about that. He thought about Keith’s laugh, and the bit of gravel in his voice.

“Tell me. Maybe I need the refresher.” Keith’s voice was comforting, almost as comforting as his smell. Shiro wanted to hear more of it.

“Sure you do.” Keith’s eye roll was audible. But, he started talking about Kerberos anyway. He started by explaining what he had read so far, and then he drifted into reading from the page. 

Shiro listened attentively for about a minute before he found himself getting lost in the smooth rhythms and cadence of Keith’s voice. His hand felt restless against his thigh, so he rubbed it absently along the muscle, trying to calm himself so he could listen more. Keith had such a nice voice. Shiro wanted to listen.

Keith kept on reading, never asking if Shiro was still there even though the man behind the door was silent. 

Shiro rubbed himself higher up along his thigh, trying to dispell his growing anxiousness. He rubbed over his scent glands, breathing deep to try and pick up the homey, metallic scent of Keith. 

Keith read even through a yawn, his voice keeping steady and soothing. It was almost impressive, the way Keith was trying to help Shiro. Guarding over Shiro’s den, reading to help keep Shiro calm and distracted. He’d make a good mate someday. 

Just as that thought crossed Shiro’s mind, Keith shifted and resettled on the other side of the door, stirring up the air so that his scent came out a little stronger.

It smelled so good. Perfect. Just what Shiro needed.

Shiro caught his moan in his throat. His hand moved on its own to rub himself through his boxers.

When had he gotten hard?

Oh, but his hand on himself felt lovely, it soothed the spiking warmth of his heat. 

This was ok.

Well, it wasn’t ok. But the heat told Shiro it was. 

He would be quiet, so Keith would never know. Keith could keep reading, keep smelling just like that. And Shiro would be so so quiet, and it would feel so so good. It would be Shiro’s secret.

Shiro had lost the battle with himself before it had even begun, he knew. So he swallowed back his next moan, covered his mouth with his hand, and dropped his other hand below the elastic of his underwear.

Keith was still reading, talking about the size and trajectory of the moon, and about its composition. Shiro wasn’t listening to a single word, just to the steady sound of his voice. 

This was wrong – it was wrong to do this. But it felt _so_ good. His hand was so hot and so tight along his length, and the smell from under the door was getting stronger. The metal edge was biting now. So strong that Shiro could almost taste it on his tongue.

“Sh-Shiro, are you ok?” Keith asked, interrupting himself mid-paragraph as Shiro bit back another whimpering moan.

Shiro cleared his throat before he answered, but his hand did not slow. “I’m ok, Keith. I’m listening.”

“You sure you don’t want to go back in? I can kind of… smell you again. I think you’re close to another wave.”

Damn, this kid was too smart for his own good. Shiro was already well into this wave; it was all he could do to keep his hips from grinding against the floor. Oh, but his insides were just begging to be filled in thick fingers. Or something even bigger. Thicker. Better.

“Shiro?”

Shit, he hadn’t answered. And there was real concern in Keith’s voice, now. For a beta, he had such good alpha instincts. Shiro could easily pretend… And just that thought was all it took to have Shiro spilling quietly over his own fist.

“I’m… yeah… ok. Ok, Keith, yeah… I’ll go back in. Get – get some sleep, eh?”

Keith’s voice came louder, as if he had turned to speak to the door, “You too, Shiro. Get some rest.”

Shiro didn’t answer. His impromptu hand job had done nothing to slake his heat. That wasn’t what he needed. He crawled back into his nest, face down into Keith’s shirt as he opened himself up on his fingers. This was what he needed – or, at least it was closer to what he needed. Shiro came once by fingers alone, but this time that wasn’t enough. He shuffled around in a haze until he found his small supply of toys. He grabbed the smallest, deciding quickly to leave the ‘big guns’ for later when his need would be even more urgent.

Shiro pounded himself with that little toy well into the morning before he finally collapsed, nursing his sore wrist, in a heap of sticky, sweaty pillows.

When he woke, hours later, he couldn’t remember much of the night before, but he remembered how he had started that particular wave. Shiro lay in abject horror, unable to move from the weight of guilt that settled over him as he thought about his actions.

Keith had just been trying to help him. Trying to help the only omega he’d ever known in the only way he knew how: by being there for him, and by reading to him like he was a sick child. And what did Shiro do?

He fucked his fist to the sound of Keith’s voice. Sniffing at Keith’s scent like an addict.

Shiro lay there, unmoving, drowning in his shame until his next wave forced him back into action. He had forgotten to eat, or drink during his lull, and by the time this one was done he was so exhausted he fell immediately back to sleep.

The next 2 days went by in a similar blur. Shiro hardly ate or drank, and he was in and out of a heat-induced delirium so strong that he hardly knew what he was doing half the time. 

When he was lucid, his voice would be hoarse and strained, like he had been yelling. He could only imagine the kinds of things he might have been yelling. A few times he thought to check on Keith, make sure it wasn’t too much for him to hear Shiro heat cries at all hours of the day and night, but then he thought better of it. He didn’t need a repeat performance of the last time they talked.

The problem was, Shiro told himself as he crawled wearily back into bed on the evening of his fourth day, that Keith’s shirt was losing its smell. It was starting to smell like Shiro, from all he had been nuzzling the thin cotton (and, he suspected more-than-nuzzling, when his delirium got particularly bad). Which meant his heat waves were getting harder to subdue. 

And it meant that along with everything else, Shiro was growing desperate for Adam again. 

Adam’s smell had never gone away. He had been right there, constantly supplying everything Shiro had ever needed. Smell, food, water, security, delicious pheromones, and near-endless knots with which to while away the hours. Heats had been a pleasure with Adam. Even at the end, when they were fighting all the time, their alpha and omega instincts took over during the heat until it felt like they had never fought at all.

What wouldn’t Shiro give to have Adam right here, right now? 

Hell, even to have anyone. Just having another of Keith’s shirts might help him through this. 

But another body would be best. Someone to take some of the work off of his poor wrists.

Though the events if his waves were fuzzy at best, Shiro was pretty sure that he had been reduced to jamming his big vibrating dildo into him, putting it to the highest setting, and just leaving it there until he was screaming. Which – yeah, that was not a permanent solution. He couldn’t take this much longer, and he knew he still had days to go.

Shiro rolled to his stomach and crawled on his elbows to save his poor wrists from further abuse. He stumbled himself to the kitchenette and guzzled down water and a handful of food that might have been pasta.

He chewed quickly, feeling his next wave close along the heels of his last one. He hadn’t even had a chance for his dick to go soft and it was already hard again. Painfully hard. 

Shiro dropped his food with a sigh and rinsed off his hands.

He had no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I assume most everyone's as cautiously optimistic as I am going into the new year. But it's nice to be posting a fic on the first day of the new year. Hopefully that'll be a good sign.
> 
> Starting another multi-chapter fic! Yeehaw!! I wrote this fic more than a year ago, so I find it a bit rough to read, because my writing style has changed since writing this. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, because I've been too busy to edit it all the way through the count the chapters, but I suspect it will be 2-3 chapters. Who knows! I've just bought a house (yay! but also _terrifying_ ) and have spent the last week and a half moving and getting it all set up so I've only had time to look at this first chapter. But I'll have a better idea when I post the next chapter Jan 15th. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to comments and kudos, I hope you all like it! I'm pretty sure this was my first dive into A/B/O content. ^-^
> 
> And you can always follow me on twitter or tumblr for fic updates.  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	2. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro invites Keith in and they play a bit of pretend.

Keith sat outside Shiro’s door in bitter agony. 

He could kill Adam right now, if he weren’t pledged to protect Shiro during this heat. Did Adam realize the torment he had put Shiro through? 

Shiro had spent the last few days crying and calling – no, _begging_ – for Adam, for Alpha, for anyone. He howled the omega cry for a mate so many times he had lost his voice. But Keith had still heard him, coughing and sputtering as he tried to howl some more.

And the stench coming out from under the door! 

Keith was glad they were on fifth floor, or else every Alpha within 200 yards of the building would be at Shiro’s door right now. It was so potent it was even affecting Keith.

And poor Keith. He had been hard for three days straight. Ever since he read his textbook to Shiro, smelled his sweet heat scent under the door, and heard the unmistakable sound of a fist along a hard cock. It had been so hard to keep his voice steady, but he had to. He had to be there for Shiro.

No matter what.

Keith couldn’t imagine an alpha ever leaving Shiro’s side. Couldn’t imagine _any_ sane human ever wanting to be away from Shiro.

Couldn’t imagine he would ever be able to touch himself again without hearing the heavy moans Shiro makes when he comes. It was going to haunt Keith for a long time. Possibly forever.

A soft patter of feet approached Keith’s door from behind, and Keith stiffened in his seat on the cold floor when he heard it. 

What now?

“Keith?” 

Shiro’s voice sounded more normal now, nothing like the desperate calls for help that had woken Keith up at 3 in the morning. It was a good sign.

“Yeah?”

“I need your help.”

Keith forced a laugh, “I’m kind of in the middle of your last favour, here, Shiro. What do you need?”

“Can – can you come in here?”

Keith’s heart stopped dead in his chest. Like, actually, legitimately stopped, for the length of what should have been two heartbeats. And when he kicked back into gear, it was racing like someone had just drawn a gun on him.

“ _What?_ ”

“I need help to get through this… I…” Shiro headed a heavy sigh. Ones Keith recognized when Shiro is digging deep into his patience reserves. “I need your help.”

“Shiro,” Keith sounded highly skeptical, because he was. He was under strict orders not to listen to any of Shiro’s strange demands.

“It’s not like that, Keith. I’m not trying to leave; I’m not trying to trick you into opening the door. I could do that myself.” Keith heard Shiro slide one deadbolt out of place, then slide it securely back in, making his point. “Your shirt was helping, but it lost your smell. I need more to help me. Can’t you come in here?” Shiro’s voice was pleading.

Keith balled his hands into tight fists, warring with himself. 

It was so tempting. 

But he couldn’t.

“I have other shirts. You can have this one, I’ve been wearing it for days.” 

“It won’t be enough,” Shiro argued, “I feel so alone in here, Keith. Please, won’t you come in?”

“I don’t know, Shiro…”

“My next wave hasn’t started yet,” Shiro said quickly, like he could convince the younger man if he just talked fast enough. “I can feel it coming, but it’s not here yet. I swear I’m sane, I’m as clear-headed as I can possibly be. I want you in here, ok?”

Keith reached for the door handle but didn’t turn it. He could feel his resolve slipping.

When would he ever get a chance like this again in his life? To be invited in to Shiro’s heat. 

Officially, this was just for Keith's smell. But realistically, Keith couldn’t delude himself into thinking that more wouldn’t happen.

Not when Shiro is so desperate and Keith is so smitten.

“I’m not an alpha,” he reminded Shiro through the door.

Sensing victory, Shiro started sliding the chain locks out of position and turning all of the deadbolts.

“That’s ok. You’ll still help me.”

“You’re sure about this?”

The door swung open. The smell and the sight hit Keith like a ton of bricks. 

All thoughts vacated the premise: Shiro was before him, naked, hard, and smelling like a god. Keith had just enough presence of mind to grab his bag with the keys. Then he stepped into the room and let the door swing closed behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiro’s nose was buried in the young man’s hair the moment the door closed. He breathed deep, letting the smell of Keith calm his nerves and rouse his heat at the same time. He pressed himself closer until he felt the warmth of Keith’s back against his chest and the smooth skin of Keith’s neck under his lips.

He licked it experimentally and shivered at the salty taste.

“Shiro,” Keith said in a strained voice, “Give me a second to lock these again, at least.”

“One,” Shiro counted in Keith’s ear, “ok, your second’s up.” His hands slithered across the wrinkled cadet uniform that Keith had been living in for the past four days. It reeked of the boy, and Shiro pressed instinctively closer to it, inhaling. 

Keith sighed as he slid the last of the chains back into place. Then he gasped when Shiro reached low to cup him through his pants.

“Oh, you came ready to play!” Shiro said delightedly. He felt giddy now, finally having a body to touch and taste. Keith’s clear sign of arousal only added to his excitement. 

Shiro was going to get knotted!

Well, no, not knotted. But his body didn’t need to know that. 

He would have cum, and right now, that was everything Shiro ever wanted.

Shiro felt Keith through his pants, groping the boy too firmly to be called teasing, but too weak to accomplish much more than to dirty his underwear.

“Are you going to take care of me, Alpha?” Shiro asked playfully.

“I’m not…” Keith started, but then his hand closed into a fist on the door, and like some final resolve had finally slipped away, he said, “I’m going to take such good care of you, my Omega.”

Shiro groaned at the firmness in Keith’s voice, and the determination to fill the role of alpha. He spun Keith quickly and knelt before him, nuzzling at the hard bulge. He unzipped and had Keith out in a moment. He had his lips around Keith the next moment, and Shiro sucked like his life depended on it.

Keith’s size was surprising considering his small frame, though he was nothing compared to a real alpha cock. But he tasted amazing, and Shiro moaned around the length as he felt the salty precum already start to slide down his tongue. 

Shiro felt a burst of energy now that he had a hard cock at his disposal. It was like a miracle cure, banishing all fatigue, and he hummed in ecstasy as he took Keith farther into his mouth.

Keith’s small, strong hands drew through his short hair and grabbed hold tightly, holding Shiro in place while Keith’s hips started to work for him. Shiro hummed again, opening his jaw wider and relaxing until he had taken in all of Keith: every inch. Shiro has lost himself in the smooth glide of Keith’s cock into his waiting mouth. 

Just when he thought he would finally have Keith’s sweet release sliding down his gullet, Keith pulled hard on Shiro’s hair and pulled him off.

“Did you want to swallow me, or did you want me in you?” Keith asked, keeping his voice low and gravelly, just how Shiro liked it.

“Yes,” Shiro answered happily, not realizing that didn’t even begin to answer the question. 

Keith’s gaze drifted on the bed, “You have toys?”

Shiro nodded, his attention focused on the hard length hanging deliciously before his eyes.

“Then drink me,” Keith ordered, pulling Shiro forward and filling his mouth once more. Shiro sucked obediently, happy with the low groaning noises he was pulling out of Keith.

The grip in his hair tightened suddenly, making Shiro moan loudly just as Keith’s hot cum burst into his mouth and down his throat. Shiro coughed and spluttered as he choked on Keith’s jizz, but then he licked his lips like he had just been given a treat. 

And it was a delicious treat.

Shiro licked the taste off his lips and bounced back up to his feet. He felt great. Extraordinary. 

It wasn’t until Keith stepped back from the door that Shiro realized the reason. He had come when Keith pulled his hair. The proof was splattered in a streak along the floor. Wasn’t that fascinating?

Letting Keith in was, so far, the best idea Shiro could have had. 

He laughed at his own brilliance, then followed Keith into the room. Shiro intended to tell Keith exactly how good an idea this was, tell Keith what a perfect help he was being, but the words fly from his mind when he saw Keith unbuttoning his cadet jacket and throwing it on the pile of pillows.

“You said you wanted my smell, right?” Keith asked when he caught Shiro’s dark expression.

“I want your everything, Keith,” Shiro said, growing hard again at the sight of Keith standing there, down to his undershirt, his soft dick still hanging out the zipper of his pants. 

Keith’s eye glinted with promise as he pulled his undershirt over his head and flung that on the bed as well.

“Get in there a show me how an omega takes it,” he ordered.

Shiro practically launched himself onto the bed. He rolled and curled around his pillows, pulling Keith’s clothes close as he squirmed in the bedding, grinding and rubbing himself over everything. Making a nice show for Keith.

Keith’s pants landed on a pillow beside Shiro. A moment later his underwear landed directly in Shiro’s face.

Oh god, but that was good.

“You smell so good for a beta,” Shiro sighed, pressing the fabric to his face and rubbing it against his face. 

“Hey.” Keith’s voice had a sharp ring of command that made Shiro’s hole drip. Keith crawled over Shiro and held his chin in a tight grip. “Tonight, I’m your Alpha, got it?”

Shiro swallowed thickly. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Now, lets see you take _this_ , hmm?” Keith lifted the heavy, vibrating dildo and held it tantalizingly in front of Shiro.

“Yes please, Alpha!” 

Shiro opened his legs wide for Keith and whimpered as he felt Keith’s fingers slide tentatively inside.

“You’re so wet,” Keith whispered it like praise. Shiro crooned, feeling electric just from Keith’s simple words. “What a good omega.”

The glide of Keith’s fingers in and out was incredible. For only 18, Keith seemed to have a pretty clear idea what he was doing. Not that it’s hard to finger a horny omega mid-heat, but still. Keith put just the right amount of pressure on spreading his fingers to make Shiro feel full. And wasn’t that what this was all about? Making Shiro feel full.

The glide of the vibrator was even better. Shiro saw stars, and felt his cum hit his stomach, before the vibrator was even all the way in. But Keith didn’t stop working it in him. He knew Shiro needed more. And he knew exactly how to give it to him.

Shiro was lost to the sensation of the big silicone dick, working its way deeper and deeper. His head tilted back, breathing in the smell of Keith’s clothes where they hung above him on the pillows. His eyes were shut tight, thinking about nothing but the feel of the hard length working inside him.

A movement on the bed, and then a soft, wet touch across his stomach startled Shiro enough to open his eyes and look up. 

He found Keith bent over him, one hand still working on the dildo, the other supporting his weight as he licked the cum off Shiro’s stomach. 

Shiro’s vision zeroed in on Keith’s small, hot tongue as he licked again. Keith smiled around the taste, and the look on his face almost made Shiro come again.

“Delicious,” Keith said, tongue dripping Shiro’s cum. He swallowed before licking again, then sucked just below Shiro’s navel.

“A-alpha…” Shiro moaned, his hips bucking of their own accord.

“Harder?” Keith asked.

Well, now that you mention it: fuck yes! 

Shiro nodded enthusiastically, too far gone to try to make words on purpose. 

Keith nodded as well. He began to fuck the dildo into Shiro in earnest. He rammed it in, hard and fast, at just the perfect angle, making Shiro scramble to claw at the sheets.  
Shiro had to hold on for dear life as he finally got the dicking he deserved. He moaned and groaned in a one-man chorus, punctuated every once in a while by “Keith” and “Alpha.” He watched blearily, almost as if out of his own body, as Keith leaned down to press a wet kiss to his hipbone.

“Is this what made you scream last night?” He asked. Shiro didn’t answer, he couldn’t, but Keith didn’t wait for him to. “Will you scream like that for me?”

Shiro whimpered, knowing by instinct what came next. He covered his eyes with his arm, but nodded just the same. 

He screamed himself hoarse when Keith turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. 

Much later, when Shiro was finally satisfied, Keith stretched out beside him on the bed and covered them with a blanket. Although Shiro was nearly double the cadet's size, Keith pulled him up into strong little arms and held him tight while he slept. Keith made a perfect pillow. And he brushed his fingers through Shiro’s dark hair and down along the curve of his spine. 

Shiro purred as he fell into a deep sleep in Keith’s arms. 

Shiro awoke nuzzled into Keith’s armpit, and inhaling the scent so deeply it was embarrassing. He told himself that it was because Keith’s scent was so-close-but-still-clearly-not-Alpha; Shiro had to breathe it in deep, he needed to fill up on it. Try to settle the smell into the base of his spine.

Keith’s fingers were still running through Shiro’s hair, but they seemed to be working on auto-pilot because Keith was definitely asleep.

Or, well, he was, until Shiro started to shift under the covers.

“What?” Keith asked in a groggy voice, “Shiro?”

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m up, but I’m not in a wave. Go back to sleep.”

Keith ignored him and sat up, rubbing the sleep of his eyes. “When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” the boy was so attentive to Shiro’s needs. Shiro really didn’t deserve such a friend. 

“Uh, just before you came in I had a handful of… something…” Shiro said sheepishly, expecting Keith to grumble about bad omega habits. Adam always had. Always good-naturedly, but it had stung Shiro’s hormonal pride just the same.

Oh. That thought hurt more than Shiro cared for. He didn’t want to think of Adam now. 

Keith didn’t say anything. Not about Shiro’s eating, not about his tearing eyes, not about anything. He just crawled out of the bed and went through Shiro’s prepared snacks. He returned a few minutes later with a tall glass of water and some microwaved mac and cheese.

Shiro drank half the glass, then returned it for Keith to hold while he shoved some food into himself. Shiro watched and said nothing when Keith took several small sips from the cup meant for Shiro.

He supposed, at this point, drinking from the same glass was the least of their worries.

As if he caught Shiro’s train of thought, Keith lowered the glass and asked in a small voice, “Is this really ok, Shiro? I can go sit back out there naked if it’s just my smell you need.”

Shiro shovelled in one last forkful before he dropped the container to his lap.

“This really is ok, Keith. It’s more than ok. I feel safer and more satisfied than I have in days. Unless…” Shiro paused. He had to tread carefully, here. Even between waves he was still in a heat, and he didn’t know how his heat-brain would handle what he had to say next. But it needed to be said. He was the older one, here. He was the superior officer. “Unless you don’t want to be here. You’ve already helped me more than enough – I…” Shiro could feel tears coming at just the thought of Keith not wanting to be there.

God, heats made him so needy and hormonal. He hated it.

But Keith laid his hand on Shiro’s chest, and shushed him before any tears could fall. “Hey, if you want me here, I’m not going anywhere. I’d never leave you like this…” And then, because that was a little bit too close to real emotion than either of them was comfortable with right now, Keith added, “Besides, if it’s between being here and going to class, you know I’d rather be here.”

They both chuckled to relieve some of the tension. They pretended that Shiro’s tears were from laughing. And they pretended Keith’s hand wasn’t still supporting Shiro’s chest.

And a little while later, they pretended that Keith really was an alpha as he slipped into Shiro for the first time and pounded him until morning.

They were good at pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!
> 
> So I think I've decided that this is going to be 3 chapters total and then there will be a sequel set later in the time line. And don't worry, the part 2 will be posted the 2 weeks following this one, so no one has to wait too long. 
> 
> I'm hoping you're liking this. It's weird, because I wrote this so long ago it's not really my writing style any more. I've had to fix it up quite a bit before I posted this chapter lol. But I still like it. Gotta love that needy omega Shiro!
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos on this <3
> 
> And you can always give me a follow if you want!  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees Shiro through the rest of his heat. But before they're done, Keith makes one special request of Shiro.

“Please, Alpha, please,” Shiro moaned, trying not to breathe in the feathers from the ruined pillow in his hands. His ass was high in the air, and Keith was slamming himself into it at top speed.

“Just a little bit more, baby, you’re being so good for me,” Keith encouraged. His hand was firm and commanding where it pressed Shiro down into the bed. And he made a noise that was a fair imitation of an alpha growl. 

Shiro whined in response.

“Please, Alpha! I need it. Give me your knot, please, please…”

Keith slammed himself into Shiro until he felt Shiro’s orgasm quake through him. Then he dropped his hand, and cried out as he slipped the tips of two fingers into Shiro’s ass, just underneath his own still-hard cock, stretching Shiro wide.

“How’s this for a knot?” Keith asked, rocking himself inside Shiro.

Shiro was weeping in his pillow, singing praises that Keith couldn’t quite make out, but understood just the same. 

It was good.

So sweetly, blissfully good!

Shiro collapsed onto the bed and Keith followed him down, keeping Shiro plugged as if it were a real knot.

They were close to the end of Shiro’s heat. His waves were coming fewer and farther between, though he was just as hard to satisfy as ever. This was his fifth fake knot since Keith had joined him.

Knots are good,” Shiro babbled happily, looking up and over his shoulder to see Keith’s flushed face looking down at him.

“I’m glad you like it. I don’t know what we’d do if you didn’t.”

Shiro made a dismissive snorting sound before he remembered that it wasn’t a real knot. He kept forgetting. 

He guessed, after two days, Keith’s scent had started to smell pure alpha to him. Or maybe he was just too sex-addled to notice the difference anymore. Either way, Shiro lay there, with Keith’s warm presence, sweet scent, and firm fingers surrounding him for another few minutes before he shook his butt and announced it would be ok for Keith to pull out.

Keith groaned deep in his throat when he pulled out of Shiro and rolled over next to him in the bed.

With a jolt, Shiro realized that Keith was still hard and ready.

“You didn’t come?” Shiro asked, a strange tone in his voice. One that Keith could not recognize.

Keith shook his head. “I needed to fill you for the knot. I go soft too quick if I finish.”

“Am I a bad omega?” Shiro asked in a voice small enough to make Keith look at him in alarm. Shiro’s eyes were filling with tears again, and Keith felt criminally responsible.

“No! No, you’re not a bad omega. You’re a perfect omega. You had me feeling so good I’ve already come four times today.” His hands wiped at Shiro’s cheeks, and Keith leaned forward into Shiro’s neck like he was scenting him. Shiro breathed in Keith’s scent as well, letting his soft tone reassure him. “You were so good to me, I wanted to hold myself back to be good enough for you. I wanted to stay hard in you as long as I could.”

A light kiss to the scent gland on Shiro’s neck sealed the deal, and soon enough Shiro was smiling and cheerful again.

“Thank you, Keith,” he said shyly into Keith’s neck.

“Anytime, Shiro.” 

Shiro nosed and then kissed along Keith’s neck, reaching down to pull the young man close and tight to Shiro’s formidable body.

“What?” Keith asked softly, but for once it was Shiro who shushed him.

“It’s ok, Keith,” Shiro whispered, his hand reaching down to grasp and pull at Keith’s cock.

“Shiro, but what if we need to go again?”

“It’ll be a while before the next wave comes. And we have the toys if you need them.” Shiro’s hand tightened around him, and Keith swallowed back a moan. “Let me do this while I can. Ok, Alpha?”

His voice was a breath in Keith’s ear, and Keith nodded solemnly before gasping and slipping a hand around Shiro’s arm to hold himself together as Shiro stroked.

Shiro curved his body over Keith’s, sheltering the boy in the nest like Keith was the omega. He watched greedily as Keith’s expression darkened with a flush, his brows furrowing, his mouth opening as Shiro pumped him steadily. Keith writhed underneath him, moaning softly, like he had never felt this way before.

With a start, Shiro realized that perhaps he hadn’t. So far, Keith had been the one taking care of him, and unless Keith had some other partner Shiro didn’t know about it, he had probably never been treated like this before. Never had a warm, sheltering presence over him, taking care of him, slowly guiding him to completeness.

Shiro nuzzled down into Keith’s hair, feeling powerful as Keith lost himself to Shiro’s touch. Keith moaned and his grasp on Shiro’s arm tightened. His brow creased into a deep furrow as he arched his back, breathing Shiro’s name around his orgasm.

Shiro felt satisfied in a way he had never been before as he looked down at his unlikely heat-mate. He nuzzled his nose against Keith’s and then sealed their lips together.

The kiss was awkward at first. Keith’s tongue slid out too far and too early, with little to no finesse. But Shiro could appreciate enthusiasm, and with a few quick words he guided Keith into a proper kiss. It was a weird time to share a first kiss, several days into a shared heat, but it is what it is. Better late than never. 

“So… what happens after this?” Keith asked sometime later, after they had kissed their fill and washed themselves up. Now they were sitting on the bed, gnawing on the last of Shiro’s old pizza, made chewy from the microwave.

“After this?” Shiro sighed. Out of this room, he was still an officer and Keith was still a cadet. “We go back to normal, I think. You can avoid me if you like, if it’s weird. But I’d like it if we could go back to being best friends. We, uh… we can’t let anyone know about this.”

Keith nodded solemnly. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Keith took a deep breath.

“Shiro. Can I make a request?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

This was, in all likelihood, the last wave of Shiro’s heat. It came on slow and easy while he and Keith had attempted to shower together in the small stall, and they had enough time to finish up and dry each other off before Shiro flopped, panting, on the bed, ready and waiting for Keith.

Keith had the dildo pumping inside Shiro within seconds which, when combined with his mouth over Shiro’s cock, brought orgasm after orgasm in quick succession. 

“God Keith!” Shiro moaned after the third orgasm rocked through him in an embarrassingly short amount of time. “You’re getting too good at this.”

Keith didn’t even try to keep his grin down as he looked up from Shiro’s cock. 

“Did we catch it in time?”

Shiro laughed at Keith’s enthusiasm. 

“I think so. I’m feeling pretty cogent. But you might have to keep me distracted.” They had a plan, of Keith’s devising. Something that would help them fulfil Keith’s one request. But it required a certain amount of lucidity from Shiro. 

“I can do both,” Keith said with an easy confidence that should not have been convincing, but it was. “Come here,” he said in his faux-alpha voice. Shiro snapped into position on his knees. He watched as Keith replaced him, swapping their positions so Keith lay on his back in the nest. 

With firm and steady hands, Keith pulled Shiro over and instructed him, in so many words, to “sit on my face.” Shiro did as he was told, kneeling over Keith and spreading himself to let Keith drink the slick that was dripping from his wet hole. 

Shiro sighed as Keith’s talented little tongue began its first foray into eating ass. After the first few mistakes with kissing, Keith had learned quickly, and he had apparently decided to put those new skills to good use.

Within moments Shiro was struggling to keep himself steady, whimpering and moaning to his ‘alpha.’ It felt good, and the view was amazing too. Keith’s lithe body was laid out beneath him, Keith’s dick standing tall and proud over the proceedings like it was the king of their little nest. 

Which, to be fair, it kind of was. 

The best part of the view came a few minutes later, when Keith’s hands started to drift down his own body. Keith stopped briefly at a few landmarks, most notably his nipples, before reaching down past his dick to circle his own hole. He circled a few times, then stretched his arm further to start fingering himself open.

Shiro’s mouth watered, even though he could not see the actual action, just the curve and movement of Keith’s hand as it worked was enough. 

After a moment or two, Shiro noticed that Keith’s hands and tongue were moving in tandem. It was like Shiro was feeling everything Keith was doing to himself, and that felt wonderful. 

Keith’s tongue slowed as he pressed more and more fingers into himself, but Shiro hardly noticed. He was too focused on Keith’s hands. They made such delicious, obscene sounds as they pried and spread the young man open. If Shiro hadn’t been hard from his heat (and Keith’s tongue), the sound alone would likely have got him there just the same. 

At long last, Keith’s hands retreated from their plunder and tapped Shiro on the thigh. It took Shiro a second to remember what that meant, but once he remembered he jumped off Keith with an apologetic squeal. 

“How are you doing, my Omega?” Keith asked lustily. 

“I’m ready for this if you are, Alpha,” Shiro replied. 

“Then come here.”

Shiro crawled over Keith’s body on all fours, eyes locked on Keith’s as he let himself sink back into his heat. Keith reached up and touched along Shiro’s chest and abs before cupping his dick and sliding his fingers teasingly along the shaft. Shiro gripped his hands into fists and whimpered at the too-light touch.

Keith gave him a little more, running his thumb over the tip.

“How do you like this?”

“Mmm, it’s good, Alpha.” Shiro was surprised how much he liked this position, too. He was atop his alpha, almost like he had pinned Keith. Usually Heat-Shiro wouldn’t stand for something like that, heats made him crave a commanding, demanding alpha; but even from beneath, Keith was in control. 

“How do you like _this?_ ” Keith reached with his other hand to circle and then finger Shiro’s aching hole.

“Ahhh!” Shiro cried, “More. More, it’s good, Alpha. It’s good!”

Keith’s two hands worked Shiro together for a while before he said in a teasing tone “You want more? I can give you more.”

He dropped Shiro’s weeping cock to grab the vibrator that lay beside him. He removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with the thick silicon dick. Shiro bucked his hips instinctively while Keith held the toy steady, letting Shiro impale himself at his own pace. 

And Shiro quickly lost himself in the rhythm, stuffing himself full again and again.

“Shiro, hey, Shiro,” Keith had to hold Shiro’s chin down to get his attention away from the dildo. “Do you remember what we’re doing? Are you ok to keep going?”

Shiro looked bewildered for a moment, and then, like a light switched on, he beamed down at Keith. 

“I’m ok. Do it, Alpha.” 

Shiro leaned back, taking all of the dildo he could fit inside of himself before Keith turned the vibrations on and left it as it was. Shiro howled and lowered his head to nuzzle and scent at Keith’s neck. He missed the deep plunging motions, but the vibrations in his ass were beyond incredible. 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Keith said, his hands firm and comforting over Shiro’s neck and shoulders. “You’re so good for me. Such a beautiful omega, taking that big dick like it’s nothing. I bet it feels so good inside you. Just like having your Alpha inside you.”

“Yes…” Shiro moaned wetly into Keith’s shoulder, “S’good.”

Keith trailed a hand down along Shiro’s chest and abs same as before.

“It is good. And it’s going to get better. You’re going to be good for me, too, right?” Keith asked, and Shiro nodded with a whimper.

The brush of Keith’s hand against Shiro’s dick ran a shiver through Shiro’s entire body. And when Keith gripped it Shiro came on the spot. 

Shiro whimpered, “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He licked at Keith’s neck in submission.

“No, Shiro, Omega, you’re good. You’re so, so good for me. And look, you’re still hard for me, aren’t you?”

Shiro whimpered again, nodding against Keith’s neck.

“Is this too much for you, baby?”

Shiro shook his head. “No! No, I want this, I want this. Please, Alpha, I can be good. Give it to me, I can be good.”

“Shhhh, shhh shhh” Keith comforted Shiro even as he grasped Shiro’s swollen dick again. He wiped at the slick that was pouring down Shiro’s thighs and used it to coat the length of him. “Come on, baby,” Keith encouraged, positioning Shiro between his legs, “you know what to do to me, right?”

Shiro nodded again, following Keith’s gentle guidance up to Keith’s waiting hole.

“Gentle now,” Keith whispered in Shiro’s ear as Shiro slowly breached Keith’s prepped and open ass. 

Shiro whimpered some more, his eyes squeezed tight, “It feels so tight, Alpha.”

“Yesss,” Keith hissed, angling his hips up to accept more of Shiro’s girth. “You feel so good in me, Shiro. So good.” 

He let Shiro slide the rest of the way in, and then he reached up and covered Shiro’s face in light kisses, praise pouring from his lips like honey. 

“C-can I move?” Shiro asked, his whole-body trembling from the vibrator inside him and Keith’s tight hole around him. It was such a struggle to stay still, it was almost torture.

“Yes, baby, move.”

Shiro tried a few experimental thrusts before he began to lose himself completely in the feeling of Keith beneath him. 

“Oh, god, Shiro you feel so good. I can feel you everywhere. It’s so good, so good, baby. Oh. Such a good, beautiful omega for me.”

Keith felt Shiro release inside him, but the omega kept going through a second and third release until Keith was getting close and began tightening on Shiro’s dick. He clenched so tight, Shiro thought he might lose his mind.

Shiro’s heat wasn’t so strong as to create a delirium anymore, but Shiro felt now that he might lose his mind from this alone. Everything was so good, and just on the right side of too much. 

He came once more before he felt Keith tighten finally around him, and felt the splash of Keith’s orgasm hit his stomach. Shiro pulled out of Keith, but his hips kept working on his own. The need was overwhelming now. Shiro bent his head back down to press his forehead against Keith’s chest.

“Please, Alpha, please, please, Alpha I need your knot now. Please, Alpha, gimme your knot. I need it, please…” Shiro chanted, pleading with Keith while Keith was still gasping a recovery from his own orgasm. 

“Please Alpha. Alpha, please, please,” Shiro begged.

With a sudden strength Shiro had never expected, Keith launched himself forward and flipped Shiro over onto his back. He reached down and pulled the dildo out of Shiro with a loud and feral faux-alpha growl.

He entered Shiro with a speed and stamina that made Shiro wonder if maybe betas could be affected by omega pheromones after all. Because Keith should be able to do none of this so soon after his own orgasm. 

But then Keith lifted Shiro’s hips higher, and pounded him harder, and Shiro had no time to think about anything whatsoever. Shiro fisted the blankets underneath him, holding on for dear god, as Keith pounded all sense out of him. 

Keith pumped his second release into Shiro. The moment he pulled out, he plugged Shiro’s hole with four fingers.

“Here’s my knot, baby. Do you feel it?”

“Yes Alpha,” Shiro said in a hoarse, exhausted tone. The world tilted on its axis, and Shiro fell asleep so suddenly that Keith almost laughed. Instead, Keith climbed off the bed to fetch a towel, wiped them both down, then joined Shiro in the pile of blankets. 

When they both woke up, it was nighttime, and Shiro’s heat had completely gone. They showered one after the other this time, and gathered all of Shiro’s belongings, dropping them in a secured laundry room on the first floor for “decontamination.” Keith walked Shiro to his door and said an awkward goodnight.

The next day, they both acted as if nothing ever happened. 

Two months later, Shiro hugged Keith goodbye, ruffled his hair, and said “See you in a year.” And then Shiro was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! I hope you liked it!! I know the ending was a bit bittersweet, but of course it is, because it's prekerb. BUT there is a part 2, and that'll be coming with my next update in 2 weeks. So this isn't the end-end. 
> 
> I love and appreciate all your comments and kudos! And feel free to follow me on twitter to yell about Sheith (and sometimes I write threads there).  
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
